


Benediction

by Prentice



Series: A Slow Burn Soul Deep [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Religious Content, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis has always loved women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> I won't deny that I really hesitated to pair Aramis and Porthos together. I actually really wanted to pair Aramis with someone outside the series altogether (I had in mind a crossover) but then I started to think how interesting and different Aramis and Porthos' relationship would be from Athos and d'Artagnan and wanted to explore that. Hopefully I'll do it justice. 
> 
> For reference, in this 'verse, everyone develops their Soul Marks at different times in their lives. D'Artagnan, for example, has had his from birth whereas Aramis doesn't develop his until he's much older (but before he meets Porthos as a Musketeer).

Aramis has always loved women. He loves the taste of them, the smell of them, and the feel of them. He loves the softness of their skin, the delicate swell of their hips, and the shallow dip that curves against their collarbone.

He loves the way they curl into his touch, open and wet, slippery against his fingers. He loves the way they arch and writhe. The way they push and pull against him, sometimes coy, sometimes playful, and always so different from one another.

He loves them all, every one, and it is for this reason alone that he is astounded, astonished, and amazed when his missing mark – his Soul Mark; an answered benediction from an Almighty who is all-knowing and all-seeing – flowers late in his life and upon his skin in harsh, slanted lines that are as bold as a knife-thrust and as permanent as a bullet-scar.

‘ _Porthos_ ’, it reads, and Porthos it shall be. In his heart and in his mind, until such a day that they meet and these ladies, these beauties of God’s creation, are a warm memory for a cold night and nothing more or less than that. For who is he to deny the will of the most kind, most caring God?


End file.
